A “compiler” generally refers to a computer program, or collection of computer programs, that transforms source code into a different, target form that can be consumed, e.g., executed or interpreted, by a computer system. For example, a compiler can translate source code specified in a human readable format that is not executable by the computer system into a target form such as object code that can be executed by the computer system.
A compiler can translate source code into the target form in one or more translation stages. In some cases, an early translation stage of a compiler can generate a large volume of program code, e.g., in an intermediate format, that includes many highly specialized functions. In such cases, subsequent translation stages of the compiler that operate on the large volume of program code can require significant time and computing resources to complete translation of the source code into the target form.